


Kiss Me, Cupcake

by hidingskeletons



Series: solangelo oneshots!! [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Baking, M/M, Makeouts, idk - Freeform, im sos orry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingskeletons/pseuds/hidingskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is making cupcakes for Hazel because she had her baby. Nico doesn't want to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> again, a drabble!! sorry fir short one shots, i just want to post as much as i can!
> 
> this is the result of spending five hours of baking with my mother today. i thought: "hmm.. what would happen if my otp baked cupcakes??"

"Do we have any eggs?" 

"I don't know. I think there's some in the fridge."

"Can you get me them?"

Nico sighs as he gets up from the couch and walks over to the fridge to get the eggs for his boyfriend, who was currently baking cupcakes. He grabs them and walks back over to the Will, who was reading the recipe on the back of the box. 

"Here." He says, placing the eggs down beside all the other ingredients. 

"Thank you!" Will says, leaning over to kiss Nicos cheek. Nico rolls his eyes and walks to the other side of the counter to sit down. "Now," Will says to himself, "I need to mix this and this..."

Nico turns the tv to some random channel and turns back to watch Will work. Will cracks some eggs into a bowl and pours some powder on top. "Aren't you going to help me?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Why should I? The baking thing was your idea." Nico says. Will lets out a laugh. 

"We're taking these to Hazel tonight. I thought you'd want to help bake your sister something as a congrats on her baby."

Nico thinks for a moment. "I'll frost them."

Will smiles. "Okay. That's good. I got pink icing, because she had a girl." 

"Yeah, yeah." Nico says. He turns back to the tv as Will places the cupcakes into the oven. He turns the timer on and leans against the oven as the baking starts, arms crossed. 

"We have fifteen minutes 'till these are ready..." he says, and Nico turns to him, eyebrow raised. 

"Well, what are we gonna do then?" He asks. 

Will smiles and walks over to him. "I had an idea," he says. He grabs Nicos chin and pulls his lips to his, turning his head slightly. Nico slowly gets off the chair and wraps his legs around Wills middle. Will tightens his hold on Nico and turns to place Nico on the counter behind them. The kiss deepens and Nico lets out a moan. 

"Are we gonna do this here?" Nico breathes. Will grabs Nicos hand and pulls him quickly up the stairs. 

They have to buy cupcakes on the way to Hazels house because theirs almost burnt the house down.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me ideas for drabbles!!


End file.
